Mud, Blood, and Love
by MilesAndMilesOfSmiles800
Summary: i wanted something new, fresh, interesting with drama so here you go! i really hope you like it. I think we should keep this story going because the Harry Potter books and movies should not be wasted stories
1. Chapter 1

Prolougue

It has been years since the time of Voldemort's death. Everyone wondered, when Harry Potter's passing would come, although some stil said he will live forever. It is the time of Harry's grandson, Austin. Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has made its comeback after another massive battle. This year, everything will change. This year, something **big** is going to happen.

Chapter 1: A New Mud-Blood In Town

Alissa's head ached as the images in her dream decided to keep haunting her. She woke up on the floor with a sigh. Since last year, weird things had been happening. Her parents had taken her to countless therapists, teachers, etc. to figure it out. The kind of weird she thought was almost magical. Almost real. She didn't want to believe that though, for it would kill her reputation at her private school for rich kids like her if she went around telling everyone she had some kind of superhero powers. But there was something weird going on. Thank god it was a weekend. It was the only time where she could explore her "powers." Alissa walked quietly down the grand staircase of her house, glancing up at the crystal diomond chandelier which brought the light to her soft hazel eyes. She dragged her long, slim fingers through her her long, straight blond hair.

"Hi, Pretty!" her mom, Mrs. Olive told her when she sat down at the breakfast bar. Her mom gave her a sweet smile and a kiss on the head. "What would you like?" Mrs. Olive asked her daughter, gesturing to all of the plates of food their chef had prepared to feed her large household of six.

Alissa smiled at her mother and pointed at the cheesebread with salmon and a gorgeous fruit salad. As her mother served her, she felt happier. She wasn't even thinking about her stupid siblings, her "magical powers" or anything. That's why she loved her house and family's money. She could always savor the moment and nothing could stop her.

"Thank you." she said sweetly to her mother giving her one of her one of a kind smiles. "Can i have some orange juice?" she wanted to slip in that she was flying out to downtown London with her best friend Emily to go shopping for the day, but she thought twice and decided that it could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Austin

Austin Potter looked at his watch and made a face. He still had 3 hours before he would figure out if he was accepted into Hogwarts. He prayed for dear life to be accepted. He didnt even care if he made it into Hufflepuff! Austin glanced at his sister Jess, who was putting on eye make-up. He rolled his eyes. "Jess hurry up! I needa go!" he snapped. Although he appeared mean to his sister, he was extremely jealous of her. She was in her 3rd year of Hogwarts, her house being Ravenclaw. Not the best, not the worst though either.

Austin waited a longing three hours for the mail to come. When it did, he heard his mother Beth, wife of his father James, starting to scream her head off. "AUSTIN! YOU MADE IT!"

Austin grinned and ran into the kitchen and opened the envelope. He looked at the neat writing of his Grandfather, Harry's. "To Austin Potter, son of James and Beth Potter. Congratulations. You have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Austin tried to contain his excitement as his father pat him on the back. Inside the envelope was also a letter to each person in his family. He passed the letters out to his family, and read his, finding out nothing much exciting, just about Hogwarts and how Harry and Ginny were so proud of him.

That Night, Austin couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, a trusted guide would come and take him to _Diagon Alley_ with his sister to go "school shopping." Luckily for him, Hogwarts wasn't any regular school, so he knew he'd be getting cool stuff like a broom, a wand, a pet, a trunk, uniforms, those kinds of things. At the same time, Austin was scared. What if people treated him diffrently because he was Harry Potter, the most respected wizard of all time, whom responsible for Lord Voldemort's death, was his grandfather? _I mean, i'm only 11 years old... Why wouldn't they treat me diffrently?_ he thought. Hopefully, just hopefully, it would be good, and not bad like he dreaded would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Magic**

Walking through the streets of London, Alissa smiled to herself. Suddenly, a mail man walked up to her. "Miss Alissa Olive?" he asked handing her a formal letter. He gave it to her, and quickly walked away. Alissa frowned, and opened the letter.

It was clearly a mistake. The letter stated clearly she had been accepted into Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. She sighed, betting it was just one of the guys from school had blackmailed her or something. She countined to think that and walk over to where she would soon be meeting her friend. Strangly, she walked into what looked to be a giant. She screamed. But _nobody_ came to her for help. The giant turned around and smiled.

"Please don't eat me!" she said helplessly.

"Why Miss Alissa Olive, perfect timing!" Said the giant with a grin. He shook her hand. "I'm Gibson by the way. I'm here to get you ready for Hogwarts."

"No,this is a joke!" Alissa spat. "This is a dream. I'm in a dream." she breathed. She closed her eyes, opened them again. But Gibson was still there. "What the heck." she muttered.

Gibson laughed. "Hard to believe, isn't it? Well, concidering you're a mud-blood, i'm not surprised you're in shock. Come now. We need to get to Diagon Alley." he said, guilding her to a bar.

"Where are we going?" Alissa asked. She looked at the supplies list she would need for school. "We're going to be able to find all this stuff right?" she asked, a little more excited. She had never been able to explain why sometimes thing would go weird when she got mad or scared. But her, a wizard? Wow.

Gibson led Alissa through the back door of the bar and into a busy street. It was filled with well, magic. Alissa smiled. These shops were way cooler then any she had ever seen. And some of the shop names were hilarious. "Sorry for all the crowd. Everyone's last minute school shopping." He pointed to a pet store. "Off you go!" he said enthusiasticly.

Aissa smiled, happy she was rich at that moment. She looked at her letter, wondering why she needed something from a pet store. She figured out, that all students must have a cat, owl, or, toad. She looked through the pet store. She picked out a light brown owl, speckled with color and big brown eyes. Infront of her, a cute blonde boy was paying for a gray and yellow owl. Behind her, a brunette boy paying for a white toad. He had freckles and a sweet smile. She smiled a bit at both the guys.

Outside the store, she found the blond one waiting for her. "Hey," he said with a grin. "I'm Shae."

"Alissa." she said with a smile. "My parents aren't wizards, but I am. It's kind of weird.." she added.

"That's ok. I'm a Half-blood. My mom's a muggle. My dad's son of Draco Malfoy. So that make me Shae Malfoy." Shae said, grinning.

Alissa snorted. Shae gave her a hurt face. She suddenly felt bad for the kid. He did have a pretty bad family. "It's not you..." she said. "I mean, I've been here for only twenty minutes and i've already heard bad things about your family. Rumors ignored, i'd say you're a lot better then them."

Shae smiled. "Well thanks. You gotta wand yet?" he asked, leading her towards the wand shop. There, they ran into the other boy. _Oh great..._ Alissa thought. She tried to ignore him, finding it to be hard. She knew somehow that Shae sensed it too.

"You know who that is, right?" Shae asked her. Alissa shook her head. "That's Austin Potter, Harry Potter's grandson, Harry Potter being the killer of Lord Voldemort and Headmaster of Hogwarts." he explained to her. Alissa's eyes widened. Of course she had heard of Voldemort. She had read all about him in the manuel.

After leaving Shae at the place where you buy your train ticket to get to Hogwarts, she gathered her suppiles cart and went and found Gibson. "I see you've met Shae Malfoy and Austin Potter." Gibson said dissipointedly.


End file.
